Legend of Siberia 2: Same Old Song and Dance
by Neoraichu
Summary: Siberia moves in as a new Master at the Jade Palace to cross teach and cross train the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five in the ways of the Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. She is about to begin their training in the mysterious of Elemental Mastery when a rather grateful Song appears to train from Po at the Jade Palace, who hasn't seen her since their first encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 1: Show me, Wuxi, and the Secret of the Scroll

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

After her potentially lethal battle with the mad inventor, Taotie, Siberia and the others spent about two weeks recovering from the battle, although once she showed them how, Master Shifu, Po and the Furious Five all spent at least 8 hours a day fixing the effects of Po's rampant use of the Fluttering Finger Mindslip on the people of the Village. The number of victims of the technique soon surpassed the 100 mark, and it tool all of that time to make sure everyone was fixed to the point there was no long term consequences to Po's rash actions.

And with just a little scrubbing and makeup, she managed to conceal the fact her face, lips, and neck were still covered with Song's lip stain from a barrage of grateful kisses as well.

Master Siberia was fully recovered and up at dawn that day, as Master Shifu made sure EVERYONE was already up and ready to greet her.

"I am Master Siberia of the Northern Shaolin Temple," she said evenly, "and it is an honor to be with you here today. This day, I wish to evaluate your Kung Fu Styles. Since I already have some familiarity with Hung Ga Kung Fu, I hope she doesn't mind waiting until the rest of you are finished?"

"Of course not, Master," replied Tigress.

Master Shifu nodded his approval as well.

"Now the order I pick has NO significance whatsoever. I place no favorites on any of you."

They all nodded.

"So Master Mantis," she said evenly, "Please go first. I promise not to actively defend myself in any way against your maneuvers, so feel free to attack as you please."

"Seriously?" asked Mantis, "You won't defend yourself? At all?"

"That is correct," she said, "Please begin."

Mantis leaped onto Siberia's shoulder and struck the pressure point between her right shoulder and her neck. She froze in place.

"Mantis?!" cried Tigress, "Did you have to?!..."

"Fear not, Tigress," she answered with a smile, "I am quite well."

"That strike!" cried Mantis, "You should be completely paralyzed!"

"And yet I am not."

"Obviously," said Monkey.

"Hey," said Mantis, "I think my foreleg is going numb. I thought you weren't defending yourself."

"I simply said I wouldn't ACTIVELY defend myself," she replied, "but Dragon-style body hardening techniques are very passive."

"That's SO AWESOME!" shouted Po.

"Is there anything else?" asked Siberia.

"Hey, that was my best stuff," he admitted, "and you shrug it off like it's nothing at all."

"Oh, it was more than nothing," she said, "I assure you that much."

Looking around, she said, "Please go next, Master Viper."

Viper came at Siberia trailing her ribbon behind her.

"Ah, the Ribbon Style of Viper Martial Arts," she said softly, "I haven't seen that before. This should be most impressive."

As promised, she crawled up on Siberia, wrapped her ribbon about her left arm, and attempted to get Siberia to punch herself in the face... and she tried... and she tried... but Siberia's arm was set like iron. She couldn't get her arm to budge at all.

"Interesting," she mused, "Most poisonous snake styles would have tried to bite and poison me by now."

"I have no poison," admitted Viper, "I was not born with fangs."

"And it's not that important anyways," she replied softly, "Anything else?"

So Viper wrapped Siberia from head to toe in her ribbon. But without moving a muscle, the ribbon simply fell away from her. "I know silk is as strong as refined and reinforced iron," (meaning Steel) she mused, "but not unbreakable or invincible."

"So AWESOME!" said Po.

She also tried to strike her shoulder/neck vital point like Mantis and similarly had no effect.

"Now please don't feel like this is a test," she mused, "You are not being graded. There is no pass or fail here."

"I feel like I failed," muttered Mantis.

Crane took to the air, vanishing into the sun over their heads.

"Ah," mused Siberia, "Aerial assault from the sun. Classic."

She didn't even flinch when he assaulted her shoulder from above. He landed a flurry of kicks as hard as he could to each shoulder. She didn't flinch or wince.

"I suppose he should attack any minute now," she mused.

"_How can she ignore that assault?_" asked Monkey.

"I'm not sure she's ignoring it," answered Viper, "but she is very good at enduring it. I don't really think Crane's heart is in this attack, anyways."

Monkey asked, "Do you mind if I use my staff?"

"Just use one that you won't mind losing," she replied.

"Dragon hardening?"

"Indeed."

"I'll use a practice staff then," he mused.

Siberia nodded. He whacked her from every direction until as mentioned, the staff broke, and then snapped again.

Po came up next.

"Show me what the Dragon Warrior can do," said Siberia calmly.

He stepped up, took her hand, and applied a certain deadly grip to her pinkie.

"Ah," she mused, "the Legendary Wuxi Finger Hold."

"I beat Tai Lung with that little trick."

"Who?"

"Not important," mused Master Shifu, "and I never taught him that. I only... _threatened_... him with that move... _ONCE_."

"Well as long as I'm at your mercy like this," she said calmly, "_do it_."

"Seriously?" asked Po.

"_**Master?!**_" cried Tigress, "_**He'll KILL YOU if he DOES THAT!**_"

"Have faith, my student," she said to Tigress, "Believe in me as I believe in you."

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, "Skidoosh!" He flicked her, and... and... nothing happened. Everyone could have been bowled over with a loose feather at that point.

"Do you really think Master Wuxi would never have developed a defense against his own move?"

"Uh, no."

"He did," she replied, "and he left this knowledge in the Scroll Archive of Grand Master Yak."

"That IS SO AWESOME!" shouted Po.

"How is defense even possible?" asked Master Shifu.

"Easy," she replied, "As soon as he grabbed by finger, I pulled ALL of my Chi in that arm back up to my elbow. With no Chi to interact with, the Wuxi Finger Hold is all but pointless."

They all gasp at the revelation.

"Tai Lung didn't get it either, did he?" she asked.

"How could he?" asked Shifu, "I didn't get it until just now myself! I'm not even sure Master Oogway understood that defense... _well, he didn't tell me if he did_."

"Wait," said Po, "You can pull Chi _OUT_ of parts of your body?"

"Absolutely," she replied. After pausing a moment, she added, "Now look at your left foot."

He looked down.

"The _OTHER_ left foot."

Their left feet were intertwined at the toes.

"Uh-huh," he mused, "So are we playing footsies here?"

"**PO!**" yelled Tigress.

"No," she replied softly, "That is the final counter to the Wuxi Finger Hold: _The Wuxi Toe Hold_. It's the _Mutually Assured Destruction Skill_, or MAD Skill for short. If I let you destroy me, the feedback would have gone though my by body, down my leg, across our feet, and you would have been totally destroyed as well."

They all gasp in shock, awe, and horror.

"Master Wuxi decided that anyone who was willing to do this to him was far too dangerous to let go," she said, "So he developed a counter move so devastating, he assured himself that no one would EVER be crazy enough to try it against him. It worked until the day he passed away."

Everyone thought about her words for minutes.

"So what was this Tai Lung so upset about?" she asked at last.

"He was mad that he wasn't chosen as the Dragon Warrior my myself, Master Oogway or the Universe," said Master Shifu, "He was furious he couldn't see the Legendary Dragon Scroll."

"Legendary Dragon Scroll?" she asked.

"Sure," said Po, "but it was BLANK. _It was all for nothing_."

"May I see?"

"Po has it," said Master Shifu.

"I hid it in the Scroll Archive under 'Arabic Gum Sculptures'."

"_I'd never look for it there_," mused Monkey.

"I'm the fastest," said Crane, "I'll get it!"

"Only because you fly!" replied Monkey.

"And your point is?"

"Nothing."

Crane returned with the scroll, where upon Siberia opened it. Much to their dismay, she used her Ice Dragon Breath on the scroll followed by Fire Dragon Breath, Thunder Dragon Breath, Wind Dragon Breath, Stone Dragon Breath, Wood Dragon Breath, Metal Dragon Breath, and finally Light Dragon Breath. The scroll remained unhurt in spite of her best efforts.

"As I thought," she mused.

"It's still blank?" asked Monkey.

"Oh no," she replied, "It clearly says the key to being the Dragon Warrior is Mastery of ALL of the Elemental Powers."

"SAY WHAT?!" they all said back.

She showed them the scroll, and there was WRITING there over the shiny surface

"The writing was exposed by Siberia's Elemental Powers, so you would ALREADY have to know ALL the Elemental Powers to read the scroll," mused Shifu, "Thus making SURE that no unworthy being would ever delve its secret."

Siberia nodded.

"Are you saying we weren't worthy? Even the Dragon Warrior?"

"Even me," said Master Shifu, "I wonder if Oogway somehow knew this was going to happen. That's why he left us when he did."

Siberia shrugged.

"Shouldn't Siberia be the Dragon Warrior?" asked Po awkwardly.

"I require no titles," said Siberia, "You were chosen by the Universe, so please retain it."

Po nodded and smiled. Siberia handed the scroll back to him as he said, "Wow, I should hide this scroll in a better place now."

"Not in the box under your bed with your 'action figure' collection," chided Monkey.

"DARN IT!"

Master Shifu said calmly, "There's no point in me attacking you without using some massively overkill technique like the Golden Lotus Clap or Yao's Eight Arm Yangtze Spleen Punch."

Siberia nodded as she said, "Very well." She turned to Tigress and said, "Anything you wish to show?"

"One thing," said Tigress. She calmly walked over, winked, and gave her a full French kiss on the lips.

"MMMPPPHHH!" she gasped in surprise.

"I guess that works," mused Monkey, "I sure wouldn't wanna fight after a kiss like that."

"Me neither," said Viper slightly awed.

Po simply watched slack jawed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked a nearby female voice.

"SONG?!" asked Po, Viper and Crane as one. It was the Leopard Leader of the Ladies of the Shade.

Po ran over and hugged her heartily.

"I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit you," he said.

"That's alright," she answered, "Tigress explained it to me."

"When did she do that?"

"Oh, when she and Siberia save my butt from the revenge of Su."

"Huh?"

"She's under arrest," Song replied, "and I left Ariel in charge of Su as well as the Village of the Ladies of the Shade. I'm no longer running the show there."

"So what'd ya come here for?"

She leaned on her umbrella and said simply, "Well, I'm here to learn Kung Fu. I think I can add my umbrella, ribbon and dancing moves to make a new form of Kung Fu."

"I'm a little pressed to take a new..." began Shifu.

"Don't worry," she replied, "The only two I want to learn from is the Dragon Warrior and Master Siberia." They both blinked at her.

"Me?" asked Po.

"Well, I can hardly be blamed for wanting to learn from two of my personal heroes, can I?"

"Not really," replied Siberia.

Song glanced at Tigress, and mused, "I see the lip stain I used that day hasn't quite worn off yet."

"Lip stain?" asked Po, the Furious Five and Master Shifu as one.

Po looked more carefully at Tigress and mused, "Oh, her face and neck are covered with... kisses? It's all over Tigress' lips too."

"It's NOT IMPORTANT," snapped Tigress as she blushed.

"I thought it was," purred Song.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, PO!"

"Oh," said Song with a wink, "_I think it is_..."

Tigress blushed horribly.

"Well if the Dragon Warrior and Master Siberia are willing to take the responsibly," said Master Shifu, "I'd be glad to let you stay with us at the Jade Palace."

They both nodded.

"Great!" said Song.

"I'm sure Song will take her chores more seriously than the Dragon Warrior," he added.

She nodded.

"It's not like it's that much of a stretch," agreed Monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 2: and the Elemental Powers

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC'.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

After another week of studying the revealed texts of the Dragon Warrior Scroll, Siberia was ready to call everyone back together again for another announcement. Song had moved into the last empty guest room, and was just beginning her new training under Master Po. While Siberia would have loved to help, she was engaged with the Dragon Warrior Scroll almost 16 hours every day.

The Scroll was divided into sections, with one section for each of the major elements. There was a mystical beast and a number of techniques listed under each section.

The first section was dedicated to the _Element of Fire_. It's Mystical Beast was the Legendary Phoenix. The Element of Fire is driven by one's passions. It possessed the power to burn away the darkness, and to purify by burning away that which was not desirable. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into a pure flame for a number of amazing effects, such as the Wings of Flame, Flaming Fists of Fury, Great Wall of Fire, and the Furnace of the Pure.

The second section was dedicated to the _Element of Ice_. It's Mystical Beast was the Yeti. The Element of Ice is driven by one's icy calmness. It possessed the power to remove passion and calm rage. Ice was also a known building material under the right conditions, and could therefore be counted on to create fast and formidable defenses as needed. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into freezing ice, such as the Tower Shield of Ice, the Great Ice Quan Do, Great Glacier Wall, and the Pit of Ice Spikes.

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Water_. It's Mystical Beast was the Gong Gong (an apparently sea-serpentine dragon of the sea not know for being nice). This Element is driven by turbulence, change. and the ability to flow. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into flowing water, such as the Haixiao (or Great Wave Attack), Water Bomb, Woliu (Whirlpool Attack) and Penquan (Geyser Attack).

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Earth and Stone_. It's Mystical Beast was the Terra Cotta Warrior, which was supposed to be only created by the greatest magical minds of the day. It possessed the power of endurance, because all but the most persistent assaults would fail against a stony defense. The Element was driving by determination. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into stone as well as the fortification of one's own body, such as Enduring Stone Body, Great Wall of Stone, Sudden Pillars, and the Great Boulder Hurl.

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Wind_. It's Mystical Beast was the Chinese Dragon-Unicorn (_NOTE: Yeah, it's the Qilin, but they already used that in an episode of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness!_) It possessed the power of freedom and mobility, because nothing was a free and liberating as the open sky itself. The Element was driven by soaring hope. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into wind as well as the enhancement of one's own body, such as Swift Flight, Gale Breath, Wind Shear and the Tornado of Power.

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Wood_. It's Mystical Beast was the Seiryuu (or the Azure Dragon of the East). It possessed the power of growth and stability, as wood was one of the primary components of almost every building made. The Element was driven by unknown and possibly unknowable factors. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into wood as well as the enhancement of one's own body, such as Body of the Tree, Wall of Spikes, Accelerated Growth, and Spike Fist of Fury.

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Metal_. It's Mystical Beast was the Byakko (or the White Tiger of the West). It possessed the power of war, as almost every great Armor and Weapon was made of Metals. The Element was driven by a desire for refinement and perfection. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into metal, allowing the near instant refining of metals and the shaping of said-same into a number of useful weapons, shields and pieces of armor.

The next section was dedicated to the _Element of Thunder_. It's Mystical Beast was the Kui (or Thundering Ox). It possessed the power to destroy with loud noise and burn with lightning bolts, and heralded the destructive power of the rains. The Element was driven by the desire for justice. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into Thunder and Lightning, such as the Golden Lotus Clap, the Dread Thunder Kick, Thundering Wind Hammer, and Lightning Splits Wood.

The last section was dedicated to the _Element of Light_. It's Mystical Beast was the Nian (not quite sure what this chimera-like beast is supposed to be), which represented the hope for the New Year. It possessed the power to blind and confuse the enemies of the Light Bearer. The Element was driven by the need for Enlightenment. The scroll listed a number of ways to channel one's Chi into Light, such as Blinding Flash, Disappearing Flash, and the Light of the Sun.

The first that Siberia called in to her room to speak to privately was Tigress.

"Yes Master?" she asked as she came in.

"Please sit on the cot and I shall explain," she answered.

So Tigress sat across from Siberia and listened carefully.

"After careful review of the Dragon Warrior Scroll," she began, "I think you are best suited for the Element of Fire AND the Element of Metal."

"Really?"

"As you know, I am a Master of Ice, but I am also good with the Element of Wind."

Tigress nodded.

"You, my student, have all the Passion needed for the Element of Fire, and your drive for perfection is more than enough for the refinement of the Element of Metal. You certainly never lacked the Passion to melt my heart in any case."

Tigress nodded.

"I think in both cases, the Golden Tiger Claws will be of great assistance. They can channel great amounts of Chi into fire, plus they are so pure, they can help you shape metal to your will. I'm so glad that Shifu and I decided you were worthy to have them, I must say."

Tigress smiled.

"To save time, I have already retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws for you, my precious." She removed a package from under her own cot and tossed it over to Tigress. "Please wear them. The more they are worn and used, the better you can use their powers."

Tigress nodded, opened the package, and then put on the Golden Tiger Claws. Judging by their weight and shine, she almost wondered if they were made from pure gold, but then realized that pure gold was a rather soft metal and not at all suited for weapons or armor.

"Hold you right hand so that the palm is face up, and visualize that you are holding a small ball of fire within that hand."

A small ball of golden fire appeared as if sitting in the palm of her hand. It sat there, glittering like a small star in the night sky. Siberia could actually feel the heat it radiated all the way over on her cot. It was a wonderful gift for those pesky winter months.

"Oh very good," said Siberia, "I knew you had talent with the Element of Fire."

"Thank you, Master," she replied, "You are too kind."

Siberia handed Tigress a rusty sword.

"What should I do with this?" she asked.

"Try to combine the Elements of Fire and Metal," answered Siberia, "Then you should be able to refine the metal, remove the impurities of rust and corrosion, and reforge the blade as good as new."

"That sounds great," she replied, "I'll give it a try." The sword began to grow hot, turning to a reddish glow. It then went from a red glow to a orange, then yellow, and finally a white glow as the levels of heat within it grew and grew.

"Very good," she said, "Now let's let it cool for a while to see how it turned out. I'll hang it by the tassel from the rafter so it won't set anything on fire around here." She then proceeded to hang the sword from the rafter as she had suggested.

"What should we do to pass the time?"

"Oh," mused Siberia as she walked around the hanging sword and snuggled up next to Tigress, "I can think of a thing or two for you to do as an outlet for all of your bottles up passions, my love..." She leaned closer and began to nibble at Tigress' throat, making her respond by rolling her head a bit the other way. This made even more room for Siberia to access her throat and neck.

"That is pretty much what I was thinking, my love," Tigress replied as she softly panted.

Siberia cupped her palm over Tigress' loins with her fingers slipping down between her legs as she did so. She used her palm to rub Tigress' nethers through the material of her trousers to fairly good effect. Her other arm was behind Tigress' back, holding her up as she grew more aroused and excited. Her pants grew faster and louder as Tigress leaned her head back further, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth as she did so.

"Oh Master," she panted, "My trousers will get so messy if I leave them on now."

"Practical as always," purred her Master as she helped her strip them off her hips and legs. She cut off further comment from Tigress with a hot kiss with a lot of tongue thrown in for good measure. As the kiss continued, Tigress was let fall further backwards until her back was against the cot. Her eyes were fully closed as well. By then, a full and fat finger from Siberia was thrust into her birth canal to feel just how hot and damp she was getting from all her excitement.

"Oh Master," she gasp, "You always know the right way to touch me!"

"The way you know how to touch my icy heart," Siberia replied as she began thrusting her finger in and out of Tigress as well as wiggling it from side to side.

"And yet you were the bold one, Master," came the retort, "We would not be where we are now if you hadn't taken the initiative with me back in those mountain caves."

"You shouldn't call me Master at times like this," she panted back into Tigress' ear, "I was the one who was bound tightly, blindfolded and gagged for your amusement, after all."

"If that's what makes you happy, Siberia my love," she gasp breathlessly back.

Siberia nodded before she went back to nibbling at Tigress' now wide open throat. Her finger moved in and out to its full length within Tigress, soon to be joined by a second finger within the slick birth canal of the smaller red tigress. She was also using the pad of her thumb in order to rub Tigress clit in the hopes of getting that aroused as well.

Tigress had tightly wrapped her arms about her Master's torso as well as loop her lower leg around her Master's hips as well.

"_I love you above all others_," she pant into Tigress' ear.

"_I love you, Master_," came the panted reply.

Tigress dug her claws of her hands and feet into the cot as she went crazy with arousal. She arched her back, thrusting her stomach upwards into Siberia's thrusting fingers as she did so. Her fluids leaked freely about the fat fingers being thrust into her. But in spite of all of her gasps and pants, she was remarkably quiet. Her clit was hot and throbbing against the pad of the larger white tigress' thumb.

...

Po found it odd that Song was peeking into a semi-open window. He was almost amazed how fast she clamped her hand over his mouth when he started to say, "Hey..." She dragged his head to the window so only his eyes cleared the ledge, and he realized what the fuss was about. Siberia was on top of Tigress, and using her lips, tongue and fingers to make Tigress... _very very happy_. He could tell by her arched back and her wagging tail that she was really close to '_popping_'. Even still, the two were being rather quiet about the whole affair.

He also noticed the sword dangling from the rafters by its tassel. It look like a traditional broadsword complete with a ceremonial tassel. The blade was fading from deep red to gray as he watched it cooling. It was a very good reforging job, as far as he could tell.

Song used her stealthy finger to ever so slowly and quietly open the window just a little more so they could both appreciate the 'show' even more. He also wondered just how long she was planning to keep her hand clamped over his mouth. Po felt funny because he had never 'peeped' on another couple who were going at it.

He then noticed that Tigress was cumming hard on Siberia's fingers. The fluids of the smaller of the two tigresses almost sprayed around her fingers of the larger as she reamed her. And Tigress could not remain all that quiet any more when she orgasmed either. He knew he couldn't be caught outside the window of a member of the Furious Five, certainly not with so much explaining to be done.

So he grabbed Song under his arm and he sneaked away with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 3: Gratitude and Desire

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC', Song X Po, and others.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

After carrying Song away a fair distance from Siberia's room, he finally put Song down. His brain was full of the images of Siberia hotly fingering Tigress' pussy while she nibbled at the moaning smaller tiger's neck. Other than Tigress having no trousers on, they were almost fully dressed at the time.

"I can tell you like what you saw back there," said Song.

"You can?" he asked.

"Heck, if you were more 'interested', your trousers would have bust out by now."

He glanced down and realized she was talking about the tight tent he had pitched in his trousers, and that made him blush with embarrassment. She was right about one thing: His trousers were so tight, they might just bust a seam at any moment.

"Perhaps you need... _some assistance_... with that?"

"Pardon?"

"Something to help your little problem go away?"

"..."

"Come on, my hero," she said, "Let's go to my room and I'll explain it all on the way."

"Okay..."

...

Tigress found herself coming down from her intense orgasm on Siberia's fingers. She collapsed onto the cot with heavy pants and gasping. Siberia was busy licking Tigress juice off her fingers save for the largest, which she pressed against Tigress' lips. Tigress sucked the finger into her mouth, as she was getting used to tasting herself after xinggaochao. Siberia then used her broad tongue to likewise lick Tigress' sex and nethers clean as well.

Once she was licked clean, she helped Tigress slip back into her trousers. The two then hugged each other as they recovered their breath and their Chi.

"I think it's been long enough to check on your handiwork, my love," purred Siberia into Tigress' ear.

"What?" pant Tigress, and then after a pause said, "Oh, you must mean the reforged sword."

"Well yes," answered Siberia, "That would be what I was talking about."

Siberia untied the sword, used a little of her ice and wind power to make sure the sword was well and truly cool enough to touch, and then proceeded to test the quality and strength of the reforged blade.

"Oh, its very good," she purred, "A few more months of training like that and you could get the same results even without the assistance of the Golden Tiger Claws."

Tigress smiled softly. She knew her Master was proud of her, and not just because she also happened to be in love with her. No, her Master only praised her for her skill and accomplishments. When her Master praised her, she knew in her heart it was sincere.

"Now I need to see Master Viper about what elements she should study," sais Siberia, "I want you to spends the rest of the afternoon creating and manipulating small amounts of fire. Don't push yourself to exhaustion, though. I don't want you to unduly drain your Chi."

"I understand, Master," purred Tigress.

...

Once Song and Po were alone in her room, she felt free to strip off his trousers and allow his tool the freedom to 'express itself'. She then guided him over to her cot, and got him to lay on it on his back. Then she leaned close to his attentive soldier and gave him a good lick. She looked up into his eyes to see if he approved, and then went back to more licking and lapping.

"Oh," he moaned softly, "This feels so... funny."

"So you're a virgin?" she asked.

"A what?"

"Virgin," she replied, "as in someone who's never had sex."

"I guess I am then," he mused.

"Then it's lucky I'm your first," she replied, "because I know how to treat a man right."

As she said the later part, she took his tool fully into her mouth and sucked it firmly. A moan escaped his mouth as she worked her magic. He panted faster as his arousal grew, and it only seemed like a few minutes at most before he was blowing his wad down her throat.

"I can tell you're a virgin," she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "You had a whole lot of stuff backed up in there. It's just not... _normal_... to keep it all pent up like that. But don't worry, Po. By the time I'm done tutoring you about sex, you'll be able to give as good as you get."

Po nodded even though he wasn't completely clear on what she was talking about. He hadn't really even thought about sex until then. Mister Ping had certainly never brought the subject up with him, although there was an awkward attempt to explain something about birds and bees that went absolutely no where.

She backed off the cot and proceeded to strip for him. He sat up to get a better look at her. Her tail was wagging as she slowly revealed herself to his wide-eyed stare. She crawled onto the end of the cot, and embraced him as she kissed him full on the lips. He returned her embrace as he held her close to his large body.

Her hand slipped down between his legs, and began stroking his tool. He moaned into her mouth as he felt himself getting hard again. Her other hand slipped down to fondle his balls while she was stroking him more energetically. His erection was soon throbbing hard, and he could feel every pulsation. He was hugging her so tight, she could barely move her arms at all.

She broke off the kiss to softly nibble at his throat. Then she sealed her lips over his neck and sucked, leaving him with a hickey. She was 'marking her territory', as it were.

He soon was blowing his wad again over her hand and forearm. "You know," she purred into his ear very close by, "We need to work on your stamina. I'd never get off by the time your quiver runs out. A woman wants to cum as well."

"Come?" he asked.

"We'll work on that too," she said softly.

"Okay."

"Now there's a little something I need to take care of before we continue." She stepped behind a divider, and he could swear he could hear little moans followed by liquid splashing into a pan or pot. But soon she was returning to the end of the cot with a smile on her face.

She stroked him until he was hard again, climbed up higher until his cock was right under her. As she shifted her position, her legs were soon straddling his hips and thighs. Her tail wagged more as she settled down, and his tool penetrated her ass.

"Isn't that the wrong..."

"There's a fair number of ladies... and gents... who like it this way..." she purred as he filled her backside with his tool. "I like it this way," she panted as she began to rise and fall on his lap. "Don't worry," she explained, "I've cleaned myself out before we even started."

"Okay," he answered.

The thought about what they were doing at the moment was odd enough that he didn't blow his wad quite so quickly. She leaned closer and nibbled on the other side of his throat as her hips rose and fell. His breath quickened into panting again as he grew aroused all over again. Several minutes later, he had his third cumming up into her 'new hole'. She also climaxed as she rode him.

"Yes," she moaned into his ear, "That was better. We both came that time, and I hope that you are as satisfied as I feel right now."

...

Master Siberia sat next to Master Viper as they discussed her personality and her potential Elements. They talked candidly about Viper's feelings and her attitudes in general. She spoke to Siberia about how she was born without fangs, how she disappointed her father so, and how she redeemed herself in his eyes when he broke his fangs on a huge gorilla warrior with 'poison proof armor'.

Finally, Siberia said, "While you posses the fluidity of Water, you don't have the normal turbulence one would expect in the soul of a Water Master. On the other hand, you can withstand the storm by yielding to the winds rather than trying to stand firm against them. So in my opinion, you should have the talent and personality to use the Elements of Water and Wood."

She pulled something from her sleeve. It was a ring made of wood, and yet it had a pearl set into it. "This ring is made from Ironwood. It's hard to find a better wood suited to make a ring, but it took much labor and careful attention to carve a wood that's so dense and strong. The pearl comes from an oyster taken from the depths of the sea. They say that the one who made this ring was also a Master of Water and Wood. I want you to have this. It should fit fine over the last six inches or so of your tail." To show her point, she slipped the ring over the end of Viper's tail.

"Thank you, Master," she said with a smile, "I would be honored to use your generous gift, and by doing so, prove that I am worthy to use it."

"Don't worry," replied Siberia with a smile, "I know you will not disappoint me." She lifted a cup of water from the nearby stand, and added, "Now focus your will on this water, and make it dance."

The water slowly rose from the cup, forming a serpentine form. It then began to sway back and forth like a dancing cobra.

"Splendid," she said happily, "Keep wearing this ring to form a stronger bond with it. You should keep practicing manipulating water until you're sure you're comfortable with doing it, and then we'll start on what your power can do with things made of wood."

Viper nodded. Siberia put the cup back down, and even then Viper managed to keep the water in its serpentine form as it danced inside.

"Now if you would excuse me," she apologized, "I should go speak to Master Monkey now."

"Of course," said Viper.

Siberia surprised Viper by leaning over and kissing her on the nose.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, it's just a close student of mine once convinced me it's alright for a Master to have feelings for one of her students. So I just want you to know that I do like you."

Viper nodded as Siberia stood to leave.

...

Master Siberia sat next to Master Monkey as they discussed his personality and his potential Elements. They talked candidly about Monkey's feelings and his attitudes in general. The two discussed his past with all of its troubles and embarrassments, how is brother turned out to be a criminal, and how he lost to Master Oogway in order to be shown compassion. They talked about how he was taken into the Jade Palace to become a hero, and how he had to bring his own brother to justice.

"I think that you are suited to the Element of Thunder, because you have seen both sides of justice, and yet you choose to follow the right path," said Master Siberia, "The Element of Earth and Stone will also serve you well, because you have shown great determination whether you were doing wrong or doing right."

"Most people just think I'm a clown and a showoff," he replied.

"Well, I think I can see past the facade you show to the world. The real you is much more complicated that you let on. Your motivation and drive can be a bit perplexing at times, and yet it is somehow quite consistent. Master Oogway could see what the real you was like too. That's why he gave you the chance to train at the Jade Palace, and use your Kung Fu to punish criminals and help the innocent."

Monkey nodded. Siberia gave him a thick leather glove that was wrapped in copper wire and had a copper plate over the knuckles with diamonds embedded in it as she said, "This is the Glove of Thundering Stone. It will help you channel your powers over the Lightning and the Stone of the Earth. This weapon is also good for punching you enemies into next week."

"Just one glove?"

"That's all that is needed," she replied.

"Wow," observed Money after putting it on, "It fits like... _a glove_. This almost feels like it was _just made_ for me."

"They say the glove does make adjustments for each person deemed worthy to wear it."

"Deemed worthy?"

"Yes," she replied, "It is said the glove cannot be worn unless one is worthy to do so."

"I feel lucky."

"Luck has no bearing on worthiness."

"Oh..."

"Let's start with something small," she said as she handed Monkey a rock about half the size of her own fist, "Take this rock and see if you can mold it like clay into another useful form."

He nodded as the rock came into his hand. Wrapping his hands about the stone, he began to flex his hands around it as if trying to kneed it. While nothing seemed to happen for the first moment or so, his hands began shifting as if the rock had softened. Soon, he opened his hands to reveal that he was holding an almost perfect cube with a weird pattern of indentations on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's one of the dice used to play 'Liar's Dice'."

"And that is?"

"Oh, just a drinking game people like to play around New Years."

"I see," she observed, "Well it is very well made. I really like how you polished the surface and made a stony coloration inside of each divot on the sides."

"Thank you," mused Monkey, "I should make 4 more to make a complete set."

"That would make good practice," agreed Siberia, "but you should warn people around here if you want to practice thundering. We don't really want anyone to be hurt from that."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Siberia leaned over and hugged Monkey.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, it's just a close student of mine once convinced me it's alright for a Master to have feelings for one of her students. So I just want you to know that I do like you."

"Well... that's cool."

Siberia stood to leave. "It's been a pretty long day already," she mused to no one in particular, "I suppose I should tell Master Crane and Master Mantis that I shall see them tomorrow."

"That would be a nice thing to do," he replied, "Perhaps you should just tell them when we're together for dinner later?"

"A good idea," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 4: Dinner and a Date

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC' and others.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

So Master Siberia, Song and the Furious Five all gathered for dinner which Po had made himself. They were all impressed with his noodle recipe that had evolved from his father's noodle recipe. Since the sun had already set, the room was lit by a pair of tall and thin candles. There was a bowl of sticky buns that Po had brought out earlier. While they waited for Po to serve the noodles, Siberia made a small announcement.

"It's too late today to handle the interviews of Mantis and Crane," she said, "I'll handle those tomorrow morning, if that's all right with you."

Mantis and Crane nodded in agreement.

Po came in with two bowls of noodles with chopsticks on each arm, served them up Siberia, Song, Tigress, and Viper first. Siberia couldn't help but notice the dreamy look in Song's eyes as she gazed at Po while he served them.

"I'll be right back, guys. Just a second," said Po.

"It's cool," said Monkey.

"No problem," said Crane.

"So how did your interviews go?" asked Monkey.

"Well, I'm suited for Fire and Metal," said Tigress, "The Golden Tiger Claws already cover those." She raised her hands to show them off.

"And I'm Water and Wood," said Viper as she showed off her new ironwood and pearl ring she was wearing on her tail.

"Siberia thinks I'm fit for Thunder, Earth and Stone," as he showed off his new glove, "Wait, Tigress has two sets of claws?"

"I didn't make them," answered Tigress.

"Isn't that three elements?" asked Crane.

"No," said Monkey, "Earth and Stone are one element."

"Oh," he replied.

"So what's your elements?" asked Po as he returned with 4 more bowls on noodles.

"Ice and wind," she replied.

He served them up to Crane, Mantis, Monkey and finally himself as he sat down.

"I love the way you skillfully blend these ingredients," said Siberia as she sipped her noodle broth.

"Thanks," replied Po, "I've been working on variations of my dad's original recipe."

"I've noticed you made this one a little spicier," she replied, "which probably explains why Master Mantis is... panting so much."

"Uh no," he said awkwardly, "It's not the noodles... it's ah... _just too hot in here_... Did you leave the burner in the kitchen on, Po?"

"No, it's off already," he answered.

"I'm feeling a little chilled myself," said Monkey.

"It's probably because you're sitting next to Master Siberia."

"So am I," said Tigress, "I don't feel chilled."

"Well if you should feel a chill later," she purred into Tigress' ear, "You can always share my cot and blanket with me later, sweet Tigress."

"I suddenly feel a little chill myself," she purred back as she leaned over and put her head on the large shoulder of Siberia.

The others found something else to look at (like their food or the ceiling) as Siberia leaned over and kissed Tigress' ear. She then lifted her bowl and her chopsticks as she feed some of her noodles to Tigress' mouth. Tigress was more than happy to accept her second Master's offer.

"Wow," mused Monkey, "I don't know of anyone else who wouldn't get their face punched in if they tried to treat Tigress like that."

"Say," asked Siberia, "Is there some reason Master Shifu has not joined us?"

"Oh," said Mantis, "He likes to eat in his own quarters. I think he'd rather just have his own company. He sees us so much during the rest of the day, after all."

"I see," she replied. Then she noticed that Tigress was offering some of her noodles on her own set of chopsticks. She opened her mouth as Tigress fed her back. Song seemed more interested in looking into Po's eyes, but he was more interested in slurping his own noodles. The others pretended that they were more interested in their own food.

When they were done, Siberia stood to gather the bowls and chopsticks from the others.

"Master?" asked Tigress, "Po can do that."

"No, I should pull my own weight around here. I want to help out."

"Thank you," replied Po.

"Good night," she said as she bowed, "I shall go to bed when I'm done. Will the last person please make sure that the lights have been put out?"

The others nodded as she went into the kitchen with the bowls.

...

Siberia awoke in the middle of the night with some on top of her nibbling at the tip of her nose. When she tried to move, she found that her ankles and wrists were bound to the corners of the cot. With as much rope that was used on her, she would more easily escape by breaking the cot then trying to break the ropes that bound her.

"Hello Master," purred Tigress into her ear.

"Hello Tigress," she purred back.

Tigress amused herself as she slipped a pitted date into her Master's mouth. It was sweet and delicious, and she gave her Master a few more of them one at a time.

"It has been too long," answered Tigress as she nibbled at her Master's neck. Siberia rolled her head aside to give her more room to play with her. "Try not to be _too loud_, or we might get some... _undo attention_ from the others."

"_I shall remain quiet_," she said quietly, "_Another improvised gag will not be necessary_."

"Or I could just..." started Tigress, but she planted a full kiss on Siberia's lips rather than finish what she was going to say. She put one hand behind Siberia's head as her other hand slipped over her chest, down her stomach, over her crotch, and down between her legs. By pressing the pressure point between the base of the tail and the anus, she proved that she had not forgotten Siberia's lessons about the _very personal_ pressure points. Pressing that spot caused her second Master to moan louder into the kiss they shared. She massaged the point with the just tip of her claw to get the maximum effect she could get from it.

It was about then that she locked her teeth with her Master's to make sure that neither one of them would come out of the experience with biting the tongue of their lover.

Then she moved her finger slightly to the pressure point between the anus and the base of her feminine slit, just as Siberia had done to her a few months earlier back in the caves. She could feel and smell her second Master's arousal levels flaring as Siberia moaned even louder into her mouth. If her mouth was not occupied, she just might have had to gag Siberia again to keep the noise levels down. Once more, she massaged the point with the just tip of her claw to get the maximum effect she could get from it.

She slipped her fingertip up the feminine slit from bottom to top to feel just how hot and wet it was with just using two of her sexual pressure points against her. Pressing her finger to the first joint, she paused in the middle to tease her captive audience's birth canal opening. When her finger was quite wet from Siberia's juices, she continued to the top where she stroked her Master's emerging clit with her wet fingertip. Because it was so sensitive and exposed, Tigress only used the fingertip, as using any of her claw would make her touch painful as opposed to arousing.

Siberia was going crazy with her erotic fervor. The ropes groaned as they strained to keep her tied down to the cot. The cot groaned as if the bamboo struts might snap from the larger tigress' struggles. Tigress was just pacing them enough to keep Siberia from cumming right then. It was lucky that Tigress had locked their mouths together or someone might have had their tongue bitten.

Tigress softly stroked her Master's clit until it was fully erect and throbbing. She was close to cumming, but Tigress was making her wait. The smaller tigress was good at prolonging an experience with some orgasm denial on Siberia. She realized that something was happening when she felt her Master's mouth was growing colder as her own mouth grew warmer. There was soon water vapor coming out of their noses and the corners of their mouths.

She decided it was time to finish off her Master before things got out of hand, so she thrust a fat finger right up into her Master's pussy as she pressed her thumb into her anus. Tigress was searching for the most elusive personal pressure point because it could only be found by pressing it from both the vagina and the bowels at the same time.

Siberia finally lost it as she climaxed from the internal pressure point. It had been a fairly long while since she had cum so far and cum so hard. He fluids leaked and flowed freely around Tigress' finger up inside her vagina. Even with the mouths locked together, Tigress wondered if her Master's moans might be carrying outside the door to her room. Keeping the pressure on the internal pressure point made the orgasm last as long as possible.

But Siberia quieted down as she came down from her intense orgasm. Tigress unlocked their jaws to nibble at Siberia's neck again as they breathed through their noses to regain their strength and their Chi. "You're so beautiful," whispered Tigress into her ear, "_I love you so much_."

"_I love you more than my own life_," she panted back.

While she had pulled her fingers from her Master's sex and anus, Tigress had left her hand on top of her dripping wet pussy and her other hand behind her head. Her breathing became slow, steady and fairly shallow as her body lay more heavily on top of Siberia.

"_Tigress?_" she whispered, "_Tigress?_" It was then she realized the love of her life and number one student had fallen asleep on top of her. She was going to have to remain tied down until morning, and hoped that no one was going to walk in on them like this.

It was about an hour later that Song walked in on them like that.

"_Perhaps you could take a moment to untie me?_" asked Siberia quietly.

"Oh," she purred, "I think I can _do a little better than that_."

Siberia wasn't quite sure she liked where that suggestion was going.

...

Things... had changed when Tigress had awakened from her little nap. She wondered when she had bothered to gag and blindfold Siberia, or when she had gagged herself. Then she realized she was tied down on top of her Master, and she certainly would have remembered doing something like that.

"Mmpphh?" she asked her Master.

"MMMmmmMMM," answered Siberia. The gags made the conversation pointless to anyone who was not used to listening to gagged people trying to talk.

Tigress felt a short leather switch smack one of her butt cheeks as she tried to yelp. It wasn't the hit that startled her so much, but the fact she didn't know it was coming.

"Hello sweet Tigress," said Song from somewhere behind, "Well I guess I get to express my enduring gratitude to _two_ of my personal heroes instead of just _one_. Isn't that just grand?"

Tigress struggled to break the ropes or the frame of the cot.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I've made sure you can't break the ropes with brute force, and I've reinforced the cot's frame so you can't break it apart either. Oh, I'll let you both loose... _when I done with you_."

Tigress got struck across the other cheek.

"Believe me, you'll be too pleased to be upset with me _after this_."


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 5: Master of Song and Dance

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC' and others.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Tigress moaned into her gag as she felt Song fingering her pussy, and judged by her Master's similar moans what the other hand was doing. Her slit grew warm and damp as her arousal levels grew. She could feel something brushing against her clit that didn't feel like a finger, and she didn't know what it could possibly until she considered the position they were in. It was then she deduced that it could only be Siberia's clit rubbing against her own.

"Oh," moaned Song, "You're both so responsive. So sensitive. I'm getting really turned on my how much you're turned on. I promise you'll both totally get off by the time I'm done with you."

Tigress felt something furry and flexible being shoved up her birth canal. It was something that both had its own muscles and wiggled as well. She couldn't figure it out until she felt her tail being moved and manipulated as it was pushed into somewhere wet and warm. Tigress realized that Song was using their tails on each other as dildos. Their tails wiggled as they tried to pull themselves out of their partner's sex, but it was just no use.

"I bet you never thought of that, now did you?"

To be honest, Tigress had not.

"There's all kinds of things I can show you, my pretties. Things that tease the body and ease the mind. Some of them are medically good for you."

Tigress felt a series of small round objects being pressed into her anus. They felt large, but not so large that they would have been uncomfortable. She counted about nine such objects slipping past her sphincter ring.

"They're called Ben Wa Balls, my dear Tigress," purred Song, "and you'll get to like them either in your pussy or your ass. They say they keep your bladder regular when they're used in the pussy. Don't worry, you'll get yours, sweet Siberia, quite soon."

She could feel Song's hand rubbing her fingers around her anus, shifting the balls around within her. It was a strangely pleasurable feeling. When her hand pulled back, she assumed assumed that the squirms and muffled moans of Siberia meant she was getting her own chain of Ben Wa Balls inserted into her own backside.

"To be honest, I use them regularly myself." Another moment passed as Siberia continued to squirm and moan underneath Tigress until she continued, "There. All done. Can't you feel them already?"

Tigress began to feel a series of strikes from the leather switch against her backside, moving from her left butt cheek to her right to right across her anus. The sting and the warm feeling increased with each and every slapping sound with each strike. Between that and the tail wiggling inside her, she was getting very very aroused. The feeling their clits were rubbing against each other increased.

"Sorry to neglect you, sweet Siberia," purred Song, "But it works best to leave you stew while I pay the most attention to sweet Tigress. When she's in her afterglow, I'm sure I can make it all up to you."

Tigress wondered what might be happening when the hits stopped, and yet nothing else was going on. She glanced back to see that Song was putting on heavy leather gloves with little shiny points at the end of each finger.

"Well," she huffed, "If you're going to peek, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Grabbing a long strip of cloth, Tigress was blindfolded.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she mused as she tied the blindfold tight, "I know a few of you have to little relics to help with you elemental powers. It's not like they're hard to find or remove. Don't worry, your Golden Tiger Claws are right under the bed wrapped in sackcloth. But I've searched Siberia from head to toe and I couldn't find any relics on her."

Tigress began to wonder about that herself. But her pondering was cut short when she felt little sharp tips brushing against her ribcage over her skin. She realized that Song was tickling her. Focusing on her armpits, she wanted to laugh her head off. The muzzle made it all sound funny, and she was also breathing oddly through her nose. But the tickle treatment was relentless. Her twitching and spasms made the balls in her ass and the tail twitching in her pussy feel all the stronger.

"I told you I know things you'd never dream of."

She laughed, twitched and jerked until she started climax. Fluids leaked from her pussy around the tail twitching inside her. About then, the tickling stopped and the balls were slowly and steadily pulled out her anus. Each pop sound and feeling through her sphincter made the orgasm last just a little longer.

There was a splash and a clatter as she said, "I'll take care of those later. I'm not quite done with you."

Between the laughter and the orgasm, she felt quite drained of breath and chi. But then she felt someone nibbling at her neck as fingers began to stroke and caress her ears. After the intense orgasm, she felt so relaxed and at ease that she was unintentionally purring. She could almost fall asleep again, she was so relaxed.

"I have to be careful that you don't laugh yourself to death, my pretty. That just won't do at all."

She could feel a warm wet cloth washing her backside. The cloth was occasionally heard to dip in water somewhere nearby. The tail was pulled from her pussy, and then she felt her own tail pulled from somewhere she assumed was Siberia's pussy. Then her tail was washed with the cloth.

"We're almost done with you," purred Song, "I promise."

She could feel her feet untied, and then her arms. Song lifted her up until she was holding her up against her torso.

"Look at that," she purred, "Your teats are so firm, I'd swear you were nursing." Song teased both pairs of nipples with her fingers.

Song lifted Tigress from under her right arm as she she purred, "Well, let's get you back to your own cot, shall we? I trust we can keep this between just us, can't we? I promise I haven't forgotten about you, sweet Siberia."

Tigress was so tired, she almost didn't even care that she was still gagged and blindfolded. She could almost navigate the path from Siberia's room to her own blindfolded anyways. Song helped her lay down, and she was all but asleep by the time the gag and blindfold were removed anyways. As she faded into unconsciousness, she could almost swear she head Song purr into her ear, "I love you, my big strong warrior. I love you, my hero."


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 6: Melting the Frigid

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC' and others.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia felt left alone for some while before she felt Song returning (the smell gave her away).

"Now that sweet Tigress is bedded," she purred, "I can get back to where I left off with you."

Siberia heard Song fussing with something.

"After all, I've had fun with Tigress twice all ready," she added, "And this is my first time with you. I don't want you to feel that you've been left out."

Someone was climbing up on the end of the cot. She felt something like hard and slick stone rubbed against her netherlips. The end of the stone was rounded, like something she had seen somewhere before.

"So have you ever taken a jade dildo before?" purred Song, "It's very old, and I haven't used it in years. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that all of the leather straps that hold it to me have been recently replaced. With part of it in me, and the other part in you, it will be quite the experience for both of us."

She realized that she had not taken a dildo, but had taken other things shoved into her pussy, like Su's entire forearm and fist. Not that was a painful if not humiliating experience for Siberia.

"And now that you're all wet and bothered," purred Song, "We shouldn't have any trouble getting started, now will we?"

Song put her legs and feet over Siberia's hips so she could thrust into her more easily. The slick phallic stone began penetrating Siberia's pussy as Song promised it would. She could feel from the size of the head that it was neither unrealistically large, no too small to satisfy her either. Song put her hands on Siberia's hips, and gripped them so she could push the dildo in more firmly.

"The best part is, I'll feel this almost as much as you. The other end of this dildo is quite firmly being held up in my own pussy, but at an angle of course. Otherwise, it might be too awkward to hump you like I am now."

If felt like she was penetrated by several inches before Song stopped, and pulled back. But then she just thrust back in. Siberia couldn't help but moan into her gag. The process was repeated as Song pulled back and thrust in. Each thrust was harder and faster than the one before it. The faster she was humped, the harder Siberia moaned into the gag. Even without being touched, the tigress' slit emerged and stood proudly from its sheath.

"Oh yes," moaned Song, "I bet this is getting you off even more than me."

Song was thrusting hard enough now that the two of them could hear as well as feel their crotches smacking into each other. She was purring almost as strongly as Siberia was moaning into her gag. They were close enough that Siberia could feel her clit rubbing against Song's crotch and the straps that held the double dildo in place.

"Oh so soon, my pretty."

Song switched from quick thrusts to long, hard thrusts. She left their bodies together for a few seconds between each thrust. With each thrust, she let out a guttural grunt from the depths of her throat.

"Oh so very soon," she gasp.

She grinded their crotches together, and spun the dildo inside Siberia with her hip and thigh muscles. That proved to be too much for Siberia, for she orgasmed upon the dildo. The spasms in her vaginal muscles were sent back up into Song, who climaxed herself before Siberia was done. Grinding against Siberia prolonged both of their orgasms for a while longer.

"It's so very good," purred Song into Siberia's ear.

When the two of them were spend for their climaxes, Siberia could feel Song backing out of her hot, dripping pussy. Even if she wasn't tied down, she would have been exhausted and all but unable to move anyways. With the thing taken out, Song was free to lay on top of the large white tigress and shower her face and neck with kisses. Then she removed the gag only to give her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips before Siberia could mount an objection.

"So where is your relic hidden?" she whispered.

"I do not have one," panted Siberia back, "I'm what Po would call: Gifted."

"That would explain why I could not find one. So... did you get all the thrills I promised you?"

"And then some," panted Siberia.

"After we've had a few minutes to calm down and breathe," she purred, "I promise that I'll unbind you, my love and my hero."

Siberia just rested, breathing firmly to regain her breath and Chi, as she waited to be untied. But when Siberia's hands were untied, she simply dragged Song back into a full mouthed kiss on the lips, which more or less took Song by surprise. There was another surprise coming when Siberia used the very tips of her claws to push the pressure points in Song's teats. Song found that she was moaning herself deeply in the white tigress' mouth.

But Song gasp when she was finally able to break the kiss, "Goodness, where are you getting all of this energy from?"

"The Temple taught me how to use my energy efficiently," she purred quietly.

"And what did you do to my teats? Why do they tingle now?"

"Simple manipulation of the pressure point they have in them. There is a nerve cluster that causes intense pleasure when that point is struck, but it works best when one is pregnant and full of milk."

"That's what I like about you," purred Song, "Bold, beautiful, strong, wise, adventurous. What about you is there not to love?"

"I hope you don't mind that I share my love with Tigress," said Siberia softly.

"Oh, I would be so disappointed if you didn't," purred Song back, "I know that love can be shared almost without limit. And if Tigress were to love me back even half as much as she's in love with you, I would consider it to be a wonder beyond compare."

"I believe that Tigress does love you at least that much, and perhaps even more once you two have got to know each other better."

"Oh my," sighed Song, "Are you trying to give me an excuse to never leave you two alone?"

"Maybe I am," she replied slyly.

"Ah..." whispered Song, "I can't remember the last time I was so drained from sexual pleasures... I'm not sure I can..."

"Rest little one," purred Siberia, "Let your 'big sister' take care of everything for you."

By the time Siberia had finished her sentence, Song had fallen asleep.

...

When Song awoke, she was in her own cot, but she felt odd until she realized that her head was resting in someone's lap. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the countenance of Siberia, who was either meditating with her eyes closed, or sleeping sitting up. With her legs crossed in the lotus position, she couldn't really tell which was the case. She noticed that they were still both nude.

Then she realized that the double jade dildo was resting upon her stomach, and it made her hand tingle when she touched it and picked it up. It almost looked like it was glowing to her.

"An odd way to create a relic," said Siberia without opening her eyes, "and certainly not the first item I would have selected to make a relic out of."

"What are you talking about?" replied Song curiously.

"Your Elements of choice are Fire and Wood," she said evenly, "and somehow we have imbued that jade... trinket of yours... with those Elements."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Fire is an Element of Passion," she said, "and Wood can allow itself to support Flame, even if it looks like that Wood is consumed by that Passion. But nothing is truly destroyed. Wood is renewed by the passage of time and nurturing growth."

"So this Jade Phalice gives me control of Fire and Wood?"

Siberia nodded.

"How am I supposed to carry this around?"

"You don't have to wear it," replied Siberia evenly, "and you don't even need to have it on you. But the further you go away from it, the weaker its influences become. But you are young and clever, and I imagine you will find some way to keep it close to you when you need it."

Tigress suddenly burst into the room wearing naught. "Master?!" she asked as she saw Siberia sitting lotus-style with Song's head in her lap.

"Calm yourself," she said evenly, "Song and I are merely talking about what Elements she is good at, and the... odd new relic that we apparently just created for her."

Tigress looked at Song and the jade device on her stomach, and asked, "That's a relic now?!"

"Yes," replied Siberia, "A completely new relic of Fire and Wood, just like Song is attuned. By the way, since we made it and it's already attuned to you, Song, then it is well within your rights to grant this relic it's name."

"I will have to think about it," Song replied softly, "Master."

The Dragon Warrior poked his head in the door as he said, "Morning ladies, it's almost time for... HI-GEE-GEE!" The ones who could see his face were almost sure his eyes were about to pop right out of his head when he saw three very hot and quite nude queans looking back at him.

"While I think some might consider your gawking to be admiration," said Siberia softly, "Some might find it bothersome. I suggest you get back you your rounds now before you get... an injury."

Po took the hint and disappeared quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Siberia 2:

The Same Old Song and Dance

Part 7: A Tiger's Stripes

by Neoraichu

This story is rated 'M' for Gratuitous Kink. Tigress X 'OC' and others.

**WARNING: This is a strange tale, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

…

Siberia walked about Tigress as she stood in the Improved Tiger Stance. She moved her arm just a little bit, shifted her leading leg just a little to the right, and then tweaked her head to look upwards just a tiny bit.

"Very good," she said at last, "However, you must perfect this stance before you can perform Rushing Tiger Claw Climb, and you must master that taolu before you can even attempt the Combined Tiger-Dragon Claw Strike."

Tigress stood stock still.

"You have permission to ask any question or comment," continued Siberia.

"Is my Chi flow and mastery sufficient for these more advanced maneuvers?"

"Confidence is very important for these taolu to work, so if you aren't absolutely positive you can, I can give you a fairly simple test to see if you are advanced enough in your Chi."

"Yes Master?"

"Unfortunately," she continued, "It will take a few hours to prepare everything, and you cannot see what I am preparing for you. If you want to train under Master Shifu or use the Training Hall for a few hours..."

"I will find something productive to do, Master."

"Of course you will." Siberia bowed to Tigress, who in turn bowed back.

Siberia went off towards the Student Barracks while Tigress went off towards the Training Hall.

When Tigress got to the Training Hall, she noticed that Po was already in there. He seemed pretty intent upon training with the Wooden Warriors. His face seemed to be the picture of concentration. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so focused, so intense. He didn't even seem to notice the fact she had just come in. After a while of blocking, ducking, and weaving, he paused to take a break.

"Hey Tigress," he said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh," she replied, "Not long." It was patently untrue. She had been there watching him for some time by the time he paused.

He walked out of the Wooden Warriors to stand by her.

"Well," he said, "I'm done here for now. Do you want..."

His question was interrupted when Tigress boldly put her hands on his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, and felt around his muscles. It still seemed like a lot of fur and fat to her.

"Uh," he asked, "Whatcha doin?"

Tigress blushed when she blurted out, "Nothing!" Then she calmed herself before continuing, "I just wanted to see how your training was going. It's amazing how strong you've become over the past couple of years, but your appearances haven't seemed to have changed at all."

"It's the bodaciousness. The stuff you find on the inside," he replied boldly. "But it's like you've never needed to change your body. It's perfect just the way it is." He awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders, feeling down her arms until she found that he was holding her hands. She looked down at the handhold, blushed furiously, broke his grip and turned around very quickly.

When she turned around, he stepped up and wrapped his arms about her chest. She could feel his breath on her neck and his chest in her back. He heart suddenly fluttered.

"Po?!" she asked in shock.

He all but whispered into her ear, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You never said anything before," she sputtered, "Never gave any indication that you thought about me like that at all."

"Because you're the first woman I've ever felt like this before," he replied, "And it's taken me all the years I've known you to get the courage to tell you so. But seeing how confident Siberia has been in expressing her feelings to you... It made me feel more confident as well."

"What does Master Siberia..."

"Nothing directly," he replied as he cut her off, "I don't even care how much you two love each other. Siberia's totally awesome, and I could never be jealous or envious of how totally cool she is. It's just time that I finally told you how I felt as well."

Tigress gulped as she replied, "I know. There's something I need to tell you too." She was feeling a bit warm from the way he was rubbing her chest and back.

"Go on," he said softly into her ear.

"When you first got chosen..." she stammered, "When you first started training here... When I thought I should have been chosen instead of you..."

"You were totally jealous?"

"YES!" she snapped, and then added much more quietly, "Much to my eternal shame, I was..."

"Are you still..."

"NO!" she snarled. "I stopped that when I saw you wouldn't give up no matter what Master Shifu and the Furious Five did to you," she added in more subdued tones, "and when you defeated Tai Lung single handed..."

There was an awkward quiet.

"I GOT FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

It felt like the most difficult thing she ever had to admit in her life.

"I love you too," he replied.

She turned in his arms and embraced him. Overwhelmed by the moment, she cried into his chest.

"You know," he said, "Even when you're crying, your beauty is beyond compare."

That just made her cry all the harder. All the feelings she had hidden from him for years just poured out of her like water from a broken dam. He used his hand to lift her head from under the chin, and he kissed her full on the lips. The kiss, while passionate, was a surface kiss, as neither tried to force their tongue into the mouth of the other.

When the kiss broke, he looked into her eyes. He used his leg to sweep her feet, and then laid her down onto the floor on her back without letting go. Using one hand, he removed her sash.

"Po," she panted, "It's not time... I'm not ready..."

"That's all right, my love," he said, "I promise..." His voice trailed off as he pulled her trousers down. Her eyes were wide, and her blush made her cheeks feel like they were burning.

"No..." she panted, "Please don't..."

But he stuck his face into her crotch and started licking her nether region. She was just amazed at how broad and strong his tongue was. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. It wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Ah..." she gasp as she felt his tongue penetrate her, "AH!" She could feel his nose rubbing against her clit as it began to show itself. Her claws sank into the wooden floor as he lifted her ass off the floor. She panted and moaned as her tail swished back and forth. Her pussy grew hot and slick as he lapped up all the juices she was leaking.

Minutes passed as he worked her into a frenzy. Her clit became erect and throbbing against his nose. Just when she thought she couldn't take it another minute, she climaxed into his mouth. His thrusting tongue kept her cumming for some time.

He looked at her and smiled as he let her back down to the floor.

Tigress grabbed his forearm and said, "Wait! Don't make me..."

"It's alright," he said softly, "I won't ever make out with you until you're absolutely sure you're ready."

But she wanted him right then. She could have made love to him right there. Tigress just couldn't express her desire out loud. She couldn't say anything at all.

He helped her stand, gave her back her trousers and sash, and walked out leaving her staring after him. '_But I was ready to go all the way right now_,' she thought. She wiped her eyes and set to working out, hoping that would at least give her something else to think about... besides Po.


End file.
